Old 89 DMZ Sked (1997-1999)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :6 am - :Mon, Wed, Thurs & Fri: The Force :Tue: Chinaman :10 am - :Mon: The Unbeatable :Tue: DJ Ouch :Wed-Fri: Chinaman :1 pm - :Mon, Thurs & Fri: DJ Ouch :Tue: Chinaman :Wed: The Force :4 pm - The Unbeatable (with Hot 6 @ 6 (top 6 tracks), every Thursday from 6 pm to 7 pm) :8 pm to 12 mn - :Mon-Thurs: Peewee :Fri: Mobile Circuit (disco-mixing) :Saturday :6 am - The Force :10 am - DJ Ouch :1 pm - Peewee :5 pm - Strictly Ballroom (Chinaman) (ballroom music) :9 pm to 12 mn - Saturday Night Danze :Sunday :6 am - Rockin' Manila (The Force) (rock music) :10 am - Wave 180 (The Unbeatable) (new wave music) :2 pm - Sunday Gold Dance (70's music) (DJ Ouch) :5 pm - Strictly Ballroom (Chinaman) (ballroom music) :9 pm to 12 mn - Sunday Gold Dance (80's music) (Peewee) 'Programming' :ROCKIN' MANILA :SUNDAYS, 6AM - 10AM :THE FORCE perks you up with the blaring power of rock music's highest registers. :WAVE 180 :SUNDAYS, 10AM - 2PM :Reminisce with the heartpounding energy of new wave music as the UNBEATABLE leads the jam. :SUNDAY GOLD DANCE :SUNDAYS, 2PM - 5PM :DJ OUCH takes you back to the time of disco at its best during the 70's. :STRICTLY BALLROOM :SATURDAYS/SUNDAYS, 5PM - 9PM :Fox trot till you drop as CHINAMAN helps you tango and boogie the night away with glorious ballroom music. :SUNDAY GOLD DANCE :SUNDAYS, 9PM - 12 MN :Gyrate your pelvic bones to the throbbing music of the 80's as PEEWEE hits the groove. :HOT 6 @ 6 :THURSDAYS, 6:30PM - 7PM :A countdown of the six hottest hits in Metro Manila based on listener's requests. hosted by the UNBEATABLE. :MOBILE CIRCUIT :FRIDAYS, 8PM - 12MN :The art of disco-mixing at its finest is done "live" for that crisp and clear sound featuring two top mobiles from Manila's dance circuit. :SATURDAY NIGHT DANZE :SATURDAYS, 9PM - 12MN :Party the night away with three solid hours of uninterrupted, commercial-free music mixes. Segments * OPM's In-a-Row (everyday, 4 OPM hits played every hour) * The Word (top of the hour local and foreign news absulized in a 2 minute update from Monday to Saturday 7 am to 6 pm with Kaye as the news anchor) * Power Pick (every hour, Mon-Sat) (2 exclusive up-coming hits play alternatively every hour) 'DJs' :THE FORCE :Monday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday 6AM - 10AM :Wednesday 6AM - 10 AM, 1PM - 4PM :A morning brew of current hits played and remixed the way you want it, when you want it and how you want it. The musical strength of THE FORCE is definitely a rouser. :CHINAMAN :Tuesday, 6AM - 10AM; 1PM - 4PM :Wednesday, Thursday, Friday 10AM - 1PM :Stir your senses with upbeat sounds as the man from China sends rhythmic waves of dance music. CHINAMAN unleashes his hypnotic powers with contemporary hits. So better get those dance shoes ready. :DJ OUCH :Monday, Thursday, Friday 1PM - 4PM :Tuesday, Saturday 10PM - 1PM :The boy-next-door zeejay is adept with today's music. From mobile mixing to "live", on-air broadcasting, DJ OUCH has got the rhythm in his genes having won in the 1992 DJ mixing championship in London. :UNBEATABLE :Monday 10AM - 1PM; 4PM - 8PM :Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday 4PM - 8PM :Move to the beat. radio heartthrob keeps you company during the peak hours of the day. You'll definitely fall for the cool and well-modulated voice of THE UNBEATABLE. :PEEWEE :Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday 8PM - 12MN :Saturday 1PM - 5PM :The airwaves is blessed with this honest-to-goodness radio broadcaster. Backed with experience and radio production know how, the pulse of the listening public never escapes PEEWEE.